


Cooking with Carapaces

by orphan_account



Series: Dragon Quest: Miami [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Quest IX Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Every tortoise-based recipe begins and ends with a tortoiseshell.  For some reason, crabids seem to drop them."Tim finds recipes for a tortoiseshell fan, an ace of clubs, and a shell shield.  He also finds recipes for a tortoise shell and tortoiseshell armor.
Relationships: Eric Delko & Tim Speedle
Series: Dragon Quest: Miami [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cooking with Carapaces

"It make sense to you why crabids drop tortoiseshell?" Eric asks, staring down into the item bag left behind by one of the crab monsters the two of them have just defeated. At least the crimson coral kind of makes sense.

Tim stares at him with a blank look on his face like he's never thought about it before. Which, Eric hadn't really either until now, but the minstrel could at least have the decency to look like he thinks it's a _little_ strange. But then, Tim's kind of a strange guy himself.

"They eat turtles?" Tim offers finally with a little shrug.

As he watches Tim put the tortoiseshell in his pack with the rest of their collected alchemy materials, all Eric can really do is shrug, too. He doesn't know the eating habits of crabids, but with those teeth and that ravenous look in their eyes… he wouldn't put it past them to eat anything. Or to keep souvenirs of their kills.

He shivers a little, fingers tightening around the hilt of his sword as he and Tim set off again through the maze of Tywll Cave.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the game says the monsters drop a treasure chest, but in Joker 2, when the monsters are scared by the area's giant monster and go scurrying off to hide, they drop a little item bag with their possessions in it, and that honestly makes more sense to me, so. *shrugs*


End file.
